How its is
by claudia1
Summary: A crew member that choose to remain in the delta quadrant writes commander chakotay a letter


Disclaimers: these characters are not mine.  
  
Notes: The first in my new letter series.  
  
  
  
Chakotay  
  
After seven long years in the Delta quadrant Voyager has finally made it home. We have lived though countless encounters with the Borg, contact with new and unknown alien races, crewmembers dying, births and marriages. The crew of Voyager have become something more than a crew, we have become a family. In the Delta quadrant we were a family that had a focus, a family that had one wish and that constantly tugged at our thoughts and that was home. Well I must be the odd one out. I liked being in the Delta quadrant. I considered the Delta quadrant to be my new home. The Alpha quadrant means nothing to me. Hell when we first got stranded in the Delta Quadrant I was celebrating. It was the one thing that I could celebrate at that point of my life. During those seven years I spent in the Delta quadrant I achieved things that I never thought was possible. Hell I nearly got married once, but my wife to be dumped me at the altar. The only person to know that it happened was the captain and I asked her to keep it a secret. My near marriage was four years into our journey. After that I just went of women. My trust wasn't high in women for a long time after that.  
  
Good things also happened to me in the Delta quadrant. I made friends and became comfortable living with my past mistakes. Did you know that I have the same rank as Captain Janeway? Nobody knows that I obtained the rank of captain when I was just twenty-five years old. Young isn't it. I command a ship the same size as Voyager. The Giuliani is a ship that has a fearsome reputation. I know a lot of people refer to it as the ghost ship. I f you ask someone on Voyager they will tell you all about the ghost ship Giuliani. The Giuliani is my pride and joy. Did you know that the Giuliani is in the Delta Quadrant? Before captain Janeway got to talk to the caretaker I asked him if he could transport the Giuliani to the Delta quadrant. He did. The Giuliani has always been following Voyager on the route back home. Just close enough for me to get to. So why wouldn't I tell anyone about the Giuliani, it was my back-up plan. I knew that Voyager would eventually get back home; I just didn't want to go back with you.  
  
So this is what I really wanted to tell you. I never did go back home with Voyager. So when did I leave Voyager, two months ago. The person who was with you when voyager finally came home wasn't me. The USS Giuliani doctor, chef engineer and I designed a holographic representation, which would take my place on the journey home. It took months of testing to get the hologram just right and we were all pleased with the final results.  
  
So why did I board voyager and become a member of its crew if I was already the captain of my own ship. A very high-ranking friend of the captain asked me to. I was given a cover story and a very detailed false past was set up for me. Captain Janeway never knew who I really was and she was unaware of the Giuliani's presence in the Delta Quadrant. The holographic representation I left of myself on Voyager was designed to last for as long as it was needed. Now that Voyager has finally made it home safety the hologram will simply fade.  
  
Chakotay I could say that I am sorry for deceiving so many people, but I'm not. The Alpha quadrant isn't my home anymore. The Delta quadrant and the USS Giuliani is a far better place to be. I know that a great number of people are not going to be very happy with me. They will most probably think that I am selfish, but hell I'm happy Chakotay. This is the happiest I have been in years. I know that starfleet and my family will want to know where I am and if they ask tell them the truth. You can tell them that the USS Giuliani is being run by starfleet rules. If they want to contact me there is always the pathfinder project.  
  
Chakotay I know that this will either piss you off or you will understand why I consider the Delta quadrant and the Uss Giuliani to be home. Neelix is on board the Giuliani with his new wife and family. He is the new chef of security, his wife is the cook and the children are just enjoying there childhood. The USS Giuliani has the new improvements that were made to voyager before it went against the Borg one last time. The USS Giuliani is a well-protected starship and has a growing happy crew. Tell Captain Janeway that now I understand, she will know what I mean.  
  
  
  
To be continued … 


End file.
